Only For Tonight
by 42AnimeLover42
Summary: Ichigo gets hit by one of Pies new experiment aliens. Now permanently stuck as a cat is quite literally  dropped into the world of Warriors. UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of it all

**'Thoughts.'**

**"Speaking."**

'Whys that alien pink,'mentally screamed Ichigo.

The alien who caused Ichigos most recent part in the list of bad things happening was a cute strawberry shade of pink perfectly matching Ichigos shade. The alien ended up making Ichigo practically have an anxiety attack on top of her house running in circles because she hadn't transformed yet and fell off. Luckily Kish had bin there to break her fall with a kiss. After Kishes little display of love he quickly put his love down who was now redder than her name chibified yelling in outrage at him.

"You must be wondering why that aliens pink,huh?"asked Kish a smile slowly creeping onto his features.

"That's because its my gift from me to you."He finished as the alien latched itself onto the back of Ichigos head with a soft pop sound like a suction cup being put on glass. The alien and ichigo faded from existence.

I screamed as hard as I could once that...thing had latched it's self on my head. It felt like I was being squeezed threw a small tube slide. The air around me changed a light green-blue color with iridescent pink sparkles as I changed cat and after that happen I was at least 100 feet in the air above a clearing falling. I was relived when the myth cats always landed on there feet prevued true to human changed into cats to but got a sinking feeling that i would never be able to change back. When I shakily got up and felt no ribbons nor herd my bells when I did. I looked up and saw a dark tabby in fighting pose along with a grey one,a nervous looking black cat,a calm Russian blue,and a confused fire red Tom in a relaxed fighting pose clearly meaning no harm. All eyes on me.

Warriors POV

This was a new one. A small pretty black she-cat linearly fell down from starclan in are training session. Almost a split second after we heard her ear deafening yowl. Almost every cat in the clearing got in fighting pose and she started to shakily rise. Before I could ask if she was alright Tigerclaw spat "Who are you and why are you in Thunderclan at the small nameless she-cat.

Ichigos POV

'Were am I,'I groggily thought 'No wait,I'm a cat.' I herd a gruff male voice yell at me. I looked around to see who asked me the strange question and saw a tawny tiger striped tom. He seemed to be a little taken back by my pink eyes but other cats usually had that reaction. I squeakily replied strawberry ,because cats tended not to like the name Ichigo. They usually insulted me calling me a kittypet and such. I readjusted myself to look bigger witch earned a small chuckle from the blue she-cat of the group.

The she-cat asked in a demanding faction "Well Strawberrypaw how would you like to be come an apprentice of Thunderclan. Your healthy and are still fertile,"I blushed upon that thanking Kami for my dark fur to hide my blush. I quickly nodded my head saying yes to her. She looked at the tom who asked me a question earlier and he nodded. She briskly jumped up and regally trotted to the strongest sent in the area and the other quickly followed.I stumbled after them soon after.

Warriors POV

The cute she-cat stumbled after use...cutely. We all to soon got to the entrance and with her anxiety impossible to miss I wondered what they would think of her.

**Authors note**, Yay a new story. Im also am quite new with righting so constructive criticism is sacred so ill gladly take it. The chapter is a little short. Im also juggling three stories so updates may be up to two weeks apart and will be at least three days apart. **If you like** **Ranma,Inuyasha,Naruto,FullMeatle Alchemist,or Harry Potter** me and my friend share an account so we'll have some crossovers with the selected animes in there animes in it at maximum two months. **Thanks for reading and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2 The First Cycle of The Sun

Chapter Two The First Cycle of The Sun

We pasted threw a ruff, course, tunnel which broadened and thin grass flattened at the end. "This is there camp?' wondered Strawberry. The ground at the center was hard and bare. In he hot sunhigh cats purred, ate, and shared tongues. Most cats looked over when they smelt her odd sent. She looked around the clearing avoiding the strange gazes of the forest cats. The camp was edged with thick grass was dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. Ferns and gorse blocked the camp from the forest. There was a thick tangle of bramble which Firepaw informed her was the nursery. The prickly branches blocked the queens and kits from view though several could be herd. A small gap in front of the nursery aloud cats to getting and out. A large dark bolder was at the head of the clearing. Bluestar from the top of the bolder announced loud for the clan to hear

"Were does she come from." spat he pail lanky tom with dark tabby markings."And which clan did she belong to. Ohh What a strange sent she has, thats not any clan I know! Hah, i bets its another Kittypet! Great just another soft mouth to feed."

' How dare he He's He's just like Ryou. Evan the hair colors the same.' thought Strawberry.

She bristled from the top of the highrock lungeing at the pail tom. The tom known as long tail was unprepared for the small black she cat and topped over skidding with the oddly large amount of force she put in. She sunk her small teeth into his fine powdery fur and her large paws clawed at his side. They ended up looking like a contrasting furry yin yang squishy toy you would by at a supermarket being tossed around the camp clawing at each other. The clan cats made way for the fight. Strawberry felt no fear only shrewd anger when fighting the lean pale clan cat. The only thing she heard was the blood rushing true her ears but she new there was cheers of excitement. Something ripped her left ear and a drizzle of blood came from it. She bit his solder and pushed away from the tom fangs still imbedded in. Blood spread on her taste bud irony and sweet. Landing on the ground on her paws and skidded backwards claw marks in the dirt.

Blue star silenced the clearing with a caterwaul but Strawberry and Longtail stolid fixed to the spots they landed gasping for breath and clumps of fur out of there coats. The small trickle of blood was large now from her now badly town ear clouding her left eye and drizzling down her shoulder blade onto the parched ground . Longtails right scolder was profusely beading. They were staining the ground crimson.

Blue star hollered to the clan "The she cat, Strawberry has defend her honer and evan wounded one of our warriors. She has shown us her worthiness and is now free to become a Thunderclan warrior. Strawberry nodded her head with agreement her eyes glowed with pride. Making her look evil and demon like with her dark pink depths. Bluestar touched her nose with her and murmured to her "Your eyes look like a fresh fruit of new leaf and almost look like fire in this light." Bluestars eyes showed these woods meant more meaning than she let onto. "You have fought bravely". Bluestar stepped back and most cats waited patiently for her next move others fidgeted. Strawberry do you promise to protect and defend your new clan at evan the cost of your own life. Strawberry proudly said "I do."

" Then it'll the day that you receive your clan name you will be known as Strawberrypaw. Darkstripe, you are one of are best warriors and I hope you will teach all you know to Strawberrypaw," The two widely different sized cats touched noses and the clan chanted Strawberrypaw. Now that she had a better look at him the dark black and grey tom was huge.

She felt someone tap her solder and looked to see Ravenpaw. "Umm…we should get yo to the medicine cat Spottedleaf." skittishly asked Ravenpaw padding the ground nervously at gave a large meow of thanks and followed the slightly larger black cat into the medicine cats den.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong> Sorry for the late update and I will try to keep updates regular. **Thank you ** for the reviews/favoriting my story _**Tsurishi Arashi** _and Anonymous **_Z-girl_. **The stories I promised will be out soon I'm jut revising them. I'm putting the **disclaimer is at the end** **so its easier to skip,_ Disclaimer I do not own either of the book[s] or anime[s] in this fanfiction_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please Read!**_

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

moonlightskymist

Start of Insanity

Misting Rain

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

42AnimeLover42

* * *

><p>Quick note<p>

Sorry I haven't updated recently. I'll be updating Sunday and one of my friends stores should be up by then. I'm on Summer Brake so I'll have more time to wright too! I've passed seventh grade and algebra and should be getting testing scores in soon so that'll motivate me a lot. Thank you for reading and please sign the note above. Iv'e heard theres a boycott on the 8th and 9th.


End file.
